Halloween Special II
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to the first Halloween Special and takes place after "Rise of Omega". Years after the defeat of Mark IV, Ahsoka takes her children out on Halloween for trick or treating, while Raven spends some time with her husband at a Halloween party. Will their night go well or will they run into trouble? Will their Halloween end in fun or in blood?
1. Chapter 1

**I never got a chance to do this last year because I was busy and didn't have any good ideas for it. Now though I do and I hope everyone is ready. This is the sequel to the "Halloween Special" and a small sequel after the crossover story I worked on with General Herbison called, "Rise of Omega". **

**I want to thank my friend General Herbison for his help and for working on this story with me. Now then for those who don't know who some of these characters in the story are. Then go back to the past crossovers to find out. Let's get started, shall we? Since I doubt anyone is reading this. General Herbison and I don't own anything of Star Wars or the DC universe, just our own OC. Time to begin, enjoy.**

**Chapter I**

_Narration_

Five years have passed since Ahsoka Tano and her friends defeated Mark IV, for good this time. It came with a heavy price with them losing many good friends, including Ronin Suzuki. He gave up his life to save everyone and making sure that demented clone would never return. He died, but he died happy knowing everyone he loves and cares for are safe.

A lot has changed on Earth in the last five years. Emperor Markoneous came back and regained control of his company, Markoneous Industries, until his oldest daughter, Katalina, is ready to inherit it.

Marrissa has been behaving the last five years and hasn't done anything evil since she helped the heroes. Ahsoka's daughter Barriss spends a lot of time with Marrissa and her girlfriend Talon. Ahsoka doesn't like her daughter spending time with her, but sees that her daughter has fun spending time with Marrissa. So she allows her daughter to see her, supervised of course, on this day though she is going to need a lot of supervision.

_Little Creek_

Ahsoka Tano was in her living room waiting for her kids and husband to come down so they can get going. It's Halloween and the parents promised their kids they would go out trick or treating. It's not the first time the kids had gone out trick or treating, but it's going to be the first time in a long time for Ahsoka to go with them.

She had canceled going out trick or treating with them these last few years due to her working at the new Jedi temple Ronin made for her. She promised her kids she would go out with them, but always has to cancel which makes the kids sad. Barriss though is the one who is affected the most. She loves her mom, but wishes she would spend more time with them than in the Jedi temple.

Ahsoka knew this was hurting her children so she promised them she would go with them this year and will not cancel. She was not going to disappoint her children again, especially not Barriss. So this year she asked the Council to take care of any problems on their own and that she would be spending time with her children.

"Ahsoka, you ready to get going?" Ahsoka turned around and saw her husband Ichiro dressed as Nightwing. "What do you think?"

Ahsoka smiled and approached her husband. "I like it and I think it suits you well. But why are you wearing a wig?"

Ichiro smiled nervously. "Well um I don't have a long black hair like Nightwing had long ago so I bought one to go with my costume." Ichiro then noticed Ahsoka's costume and sighed. "Where's your costume?"

Ahsoka looks down at her costume wondering what the problem is. "What? I'm dressed as a Jedi master. I thought it would be okay."

Ichiro sighed again and shook his head in disapproval. "Honey, you can't wear something you wear every day at work. The kids might even think you're going to leave for work and break your promise, again."

"I'm not I just…fine I'll change into a different costume," said Ahsoka as she walked back up the stairs to change into another costume.

As Ichiro waited he heard small running footsteps heading down the stairs. He looked up to see his children all dressed up. Jake, his son, was dressed up as Batman. Liana, Jake's twin sister as dressed up as Supergirl with a long red skirt that reached down to her knees. And Barriss, the youngest, was dressed up as Batgirl.

Ichiro smiled at his children and knelt down in front of them. "I take it you three are ready to get going then?"

"Yes!" shouted the three kids in unison.

"I'm going to get a lot of candy," Jake took out his grappling hook and launched it up the ceiling causing him to fly up and hit the roof. "Ow."

Ichiro helped his son down and took the grappling hook away. "Jake, I told you not to use this, you can get hurt."

"I think it's too late for that," said Liana with a smirk on her face, while Barriss giggled.

Barriss looked around and saw her mommy wasn't there. "Where's mommy?"

"Here I come," they looked up and saw Ahsoka coming down the stairs dressed as Starfire except her skirt was longer and she was wearing a long red wig over her lekku. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing mom," said Liana.

"Yeah, did you make it mom? Like how we made out costumes?" asked Jake.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, do you like my costume Ichiro?"

Ichiro approached her and kissed her on the lips. As she returned the kiss the kids looked away. He broke the kiss and stroked her cheek. "I love it."

"Why must you guys kiss in front of us!" shouted Liana.

"It burns! It burns my eyes!" Ichiro cried as he covered his eyes.

Barriss though wasn't affected a lot by this, but wanted to copy off her siblings. "Ewwww get a room!"

Ahsoka walked up to her kids and gave all three a hug. "You don't like mommy and daddy kissing? How about I kiss you guys then?"

She began kissing the kids on the cheek causing the twins to try breaking free of their mom's grip. Barriss didn't mind and didn't freak out like her siblings. Ahsoka released her kids and picked her youngest daughter up into her arms.

"You ready to get going then?"

Barriss nodded. "Yes mommy and thank you for keeping your promise."

Ahsoka smiled. "You're welcome. Now let's get going kids."

_Unknown Island_

Isamu Ishida and his wife Rachel Roth arrived at the private island home of Markoneous and Katalia who have been hosting a Halloween party for the last four years. They invite da lot of people and have costume contests to see which couple had the best. Markoneous and Katalia don't participate as he never dresses up and she is happy to judge.

Katalia still doesn't like the Soul Reapers, mostly due to the war that was waged between her beloved and them, but thanks to Rachel she only hates a few of them. Not ones like Hanako who comes by on her own to these parties to dress up and judge. Katalia and Hanako don't talk much, but at least they aren't killing each other. That is good enough for everyone to try having a good time.

Isamu was dressed as an assassin from a video game he heard about, while his wife Rachel dressed as an Arabian belly dancer. She didn't want to wear the costume, but lost a bet to Hikari to wear it so she has no choice. If she refuses to wear it until midnight she will have her head shaved.

"Damn your sister for this," Rachel muttered.

Isamu chuckled and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Relax it's just for one night." he kissed his her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "I think you look hot in it."

A small smirk formed on Rachel's face by her husband's comment and kissed him on the cheek. "Down big boy, we'll have our own fun when we leave."

They were escorted into the mansion by a security droid to find Markoneous wearing a fancy suit, while Katalia was dressed as an Amazon woman. "Hey guys."

Markoneous looked up from a financial report and saw his first guests arriving. "Welcome to the party. I trust you'll have a good time."

Isamu glanced. "Are we the only ones here?"

Their host nodded. Of course that's only because Isamu and his wife always arrive an hour before the others will arrive. "Isamu I have to ask. Why do you always get here so early?"

Isamu shrugged his shoulders. "I guess maybe to get better parking."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You don't even drive Isamu, we always teleport here."

"True, I guess I just like getting early to things," Isamu admitted. "So, is Hanako still going to be judging this year?"

Katalia growled in annoyance. "I'm sure she will be."

Rachel noticed this and spoke to the feline woman. "I thought you two were getting along?"

"I still don't like her," Katalia was thinking of her encounter with Hanako years ago and how it was because of her that their ship got blown up.

"Now, now, Katalia why don't you go outside and get some air," Markoneous suggested, "Maybe try some more meditating."

"Fine," Katalia headed outside while Isamu motioned for Rachel to go with her.

Isamu noticed Markoneous looked slightly worried and he understoods why. "I hope this thing between both our sides works out soon. I don't want us to become enemies again."

Markoneous sighed. "I'm trying, but she is very stubborn. She spent nearly twenty years planning to kill your entire race. Not that easy to get over."

Isamu let out a small laugh. "Rachel is very stubborn too, especially when it came to her feelings towards Talsein and you guys."

"How did she get over it?"

"Time and patience. That's all that is needed, time and patience."

Markoneous looked out the window over at where his beloved was sitting beside a large patch of flowers with Rachel. "I am willing to overlook many things, but I think it will take a very long time for her to forgive Talsein, and your sister."

Isamu shrugged in agreement and decided to change the subject. "So, do you guys need any help with anything?"

Markoneous handed the report to one of his droids. "Sure, follow me."

**Short yes, but I thought this would be a good place to end this. Think Katalia will calm down before Hanako arrives? And what does everyone think of the costumes our characters are wearing? Pretty good huh? I hope so. The costumes for Markoneous and Katalia were made by General Herbison, while the rest I did for the other characters.**

**I want to thank my friend General Herbison for his help on the chapter and I hope everyone likes how this went. If you didn't like it then please don't leave a flame review or a negative one. If you liked the chapter then please leave a review and let us know what you thought of it. Time to go take care and goodbye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here and we're a few days away from Halloween. I hope everyone likes how the last one went and I want to thank my friend General Herbison for helping me with this story. Thanks a lot my friend and now let us begin with the story. I don't own anything of Star Wars or of the DC Universe. **

**Chapter II**

_Little Creek_

Ahsoka and Ichiro walk down the street with their kids who are carrying big bags of candy. It has only been half an hour and already the kids have gotten enough candy to last them a month. Liana mostly since her brother Jake would finish his in a week and Barriss would finish hers in three days. That is if their parents let them keep all the candy.

The parents always tell their kids to take only twenty pieces of candy to eat and the rest will be saved for later. By later they mean one week and then they will get twenty more pieces and then wait another week. They do this so their kids don't rot out their teeth, they make sure they brush their teeth everytime they finish, and make sure to hide the candy somewhere their children can't get to them.

"This is the best Halloween ever!" shouted Jake happy that their Halloween is going so well.

"I know," said Liana who puts her bag down for a second, before lifting it up. "I just wish we had brought our red wagon to carry everything."

The two siblings hear a loud grunting sound behind them. They turn around and see Barriss struggling with her bag as she drags it.

"Do you need help sis?"

Barriss shakes her head. "No big brother I'm fine."

Barriss lifts the bag over her shoulder, but due to it being heavy she falls down. Ahsoka helps her daughter up and carries her bag.

"I'll carry it for you Barriss. Don't strain yourself."

Barriss nods her head and hugs her mom. "Thank you mommy, I love you."

Ahsoka giggles and returns the hug. "I love you too."

Ichiro walks towards his two children and grabs their bags. "I'll carry these for you two, okay?"

"Thanks dad, so where do we go next?" asked Jake.

"I think we got to all the houses," said Liana realizing they have hit every house on the block.

"Well, if we finished then we'll head on home," said Ahsoka as she turns around and prepares to head on home, when she feels someone grabbing her hand.

"Mommy wait, we need to go to Marrissa's home," said Barriss.

Ahsoka lets out a small sigh wishing her daughter wouldn't remember. "Barriss, it's getting late. We should head on home."

Barriss's eyes begin to get watery. "B-but you promised we would go after trick or treating."

Ahsoka couldn't say no to her daughter. Not when she gets s teary. "Oh all right we'll go."

"Not me," said Liana.

"Me too I don't want to go," said Jake.

"I guess I'll take them back home and you take Barriss to Marrissa," said Ichiro.

Ahsoka didn't want to go to Marrissa's home, but she knew she had to keep her daughter's promise. "Okay, just remember not to give them too much candy Ichiro."

"I got it," Ichiro walks over towards Ahsoka and kisses her on the lips. They kiss for a moment before they break the kiss. "Let's go home kids."

_Unknown Island _

The party began and soon all of the guests began arriving. Isamu's friends and family were busy talking to one another, while Prototype was working as the deejay. Outside of the home there are hundreds of drones patrolling the area to make sure no one interrupts or ruins the party. Outside on the balcony Isamu is speaking with Katalia, while Rachel speaks with Markoneous inside.

Isamu takes a sip of his drink and smiles. "I got to hand it to hand it to you guys you throw a great party."

"Believe me it wasn't always like this." Katalia stared out at the stars, "I remember when good times were when Mark and I would go camping in the woods for a few weeks. Just the two of us against nature."

"I know that feeling." Isamu looks up into the full moon smiling even more. "When Rachel and I left the Titans we would do a lot of work together. Stopping criminals, saving people, and spending time together."

Katalia raised an eyebrow, "If I recall correctly those criminals you speak of were my beloved and I."

Isamu corrects himself before Katalia gets mad. "Correction, you guys appeared while we were still part of the Titans, we left afterwards. Also don't forget I didn't fight you guys or knew anything about you until I went looking for the kids."

"I'm not mad Isamu." Katalia smiled in amusement, "But believe me I did hate you and your friends. To be fair though I did walk in on Rachel and Mark..." her eyes narrowed and she looked towards the building.

"I've known Rachel for years and trust me when I say she would never try hitting on another woman's man. She's not like that." Isamu places his hand on Katalia's shoulder. "I'm glad though you two aren't killing each other now and are now good friends."

Katalia turned back to stare at the stars, "I bear Rachel no grudge Isamu. She has not wronged me beyond forgiveness, but your sister is a different matter." she growled slightly.

Isamu looks over and sees Hikari staring at the cake. "You know she fought to defend herself and at least she gave him an honorable death. I'm sure if he was alive and was killed by Mark IV his death would have no honor."

"An honorable death!" Katalia turned to him with fury in her eyes, "He was coughing and gasping for air and she cut him in half!"

Isamu backs away from Katalia so he's out of reach of her claws. "She didn't know that and he was about to kill her what was she supposed to do? Give him a cough pill?"

"She could have run away." Katalia tore part of the balcony railing and hurtled it through the air to land on the beach, "She could have disarmed him or knocked him out."

"She never runs away." Isamu stares up at the moon and then lowers his head. "That's one of the many things Ronin taught us. Never run when friends are in danger." Isamu lifts his head and turns towards Katalia. "You had our friends locked up and used them. If she had run away and something bad happened to them then she would have never forgive herself."

Katalia folded her arms, "We were only going to use them to escape. They would be fine. But even if she had to stay and fight she could've knocked him out. Though if that..." she took a deep calming breath, "If that traitor Talsein hadn't stabbed us in the back we would never have had to flee for our lives.

"I know what it's like to hold a grudge, but trust me. You'll see it's not worth holding on to." Isamu finishes his drink. "Do you want something from the table?"

"No thanks." Katalia sat down, "I'm going to meditate. If I don't calm down or I'll end up trying to murder someone."

_Marrissa's home _

Ahsoka and Barriss arrive to the home of Marrissa. It's a large stone castle with a glowing green moat that encircled it with only a drawbridge to grant access to any visitors.

"Wooooow, it looks cool." Ahsoka looks down at her daughter wondering how why she doesn't find anything about this house to be creepy.

"Y-yeah, listen we're going to be here for a little bit okay?" said Ahsoka not wanting to stay at Marrissa's home for long.

"Okay!" Barriss runs towards the house and rings the doorbell. "Trick or treat!"

The door opened and a large chainsaw wielding man appeared, "Arrgh!" he yelled.

Ahsoka ignites her lightsaber and aims it at the man. "Back off asshole!"

Barriss gasps. "Mom! You said a swear!"

"Arrgh?" the man lowered his chainsaw, "Mistress says to scare off intruders. Since you're not scared come on in."

He stepped back inside to admit them to the castle.

Ahsoka deactivates her lightsaber and walks in front of Barriss to make sure nothing happens. They make it inside the house and see it's as creepy inside as it is outside.

"Whoa, this is soooo cool." Barriss is amazed at how creepy and scary the house looks. "This is a cool place to have a Halloween party, right mommy?"

Ahsoka smiles nervously since she didn't like coming here. "Um yeah it definitely would."

There was a flash of fire and Marrissa appeared dressed in a long purple robe, "Welcome to my home." she smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

Barriss runs up to Marrissa jumping into her arms. "Marrissa! Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." the sorceress twirled on the spot with Barriss, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine and do you like my Batgirl outfit?" Barriss shows off her costume and her cape. "I made the cape myself."

Ahsoka speaks into the conversation. "With some help from her dad since we don't let her use anything sharp without us around."

"It's wonderful." Marrissa beamed as she took a step back, "So, you've come here for a trick or a treat... well then." her eyes narrowed, "Let's begin."

There was a flash of light and the three of them appeared in a dark tunnel that was lit by flaming torches.

"Find your way through the maze for a prize." Marrissa smiled, "I'll be watching." she vanished.

"Yay!" Barriss was about to run off when Ahsoka grabs her.

"Not so fast," Barriss lets out a loud groan, while Ahsoka ignores it. "Marrissa we don't have time to play games. Just give us the candy and we'll go!"

"Mommy, please let us play." Barriss's eyes begin to get teary again. "Daddy played with me last year in this maze. Can we please play?"

Ahsoka wanted to leave since she had a bad feeling about this maze, but she couldn't break her daughter's heart. "Oh all right we'll go in, but stay close okay?"

Barriss becomes happy again. "Okay!"

Barriss runs into the maze while pulling on her mom's arms. Ahsoka looks behind her as the exit disappears. She lets out a small whimper. **I have a bad feeling about this. **

_Unknown Island_

Rachel is speaking to Mark near the bar talking about the good old days. "So, you locked up this Count Dooku up and took control over his Separatist?"

"Yes." Mark thought back, "I didn't want to kill him. He was contained in a cryo prison while I assumed command of his forces."

"Soooo, is he still frozen?"

"No. When the wars broke out his tank was destroyed along with him." Mark tapped the bar, "Plazarium tea."

The robot nodded and slid over a glass of something purple which Mark gulped down in one.

"Lemon tea, please." The robot hands her the tea and she drinks it. "Let me ask you this. Do you regret your decisions in your old universe? Namely killing many non-human people."

"Of course I regret killing them." his eyes held the pain of his actions, "I am not a heartless monster like my clone."

Rachel lets out a small sigh knowing the feeling. "I know the feeling. I made the choice of releasing my father just to save my friends. In a way we both redeemed ourselves when we defeated our fathers and sealed them back where they belong."

"Fair point." he admitted, "Though you didn't have an empire to do your bidding."

"No, she didn't." Rachel and Mark turn around to see Hanako approaching them in her Wonder Woman costume. "Unless you count her using those fire demons to show Slade where his place is."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Technically I wouldn't. Nice to see you again my dear. Though I must admit dressing as one of Earth's defenders seems more like something a fan would do rather than a Soul Reaper renowned for leading the assault on my floating fortress."

Hanako giggles. "Well, Diana and I are good friends. We've been friends since we were little and in a way I am a fan of her work, just like she is a fan of mine." Hanako sits down next to Mark and asks for a drink. "By the way I like your costume too Markoneous. A fancy suit for such a fancy man like you. Though I prefer the Guardian outfit you had on before."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Mark shook his head, "Robes and fancy outfits are for people with superpowers. I prefer the cold and solid power of a suit."

Hanako shrugs her shoulder. "I don't mind this costume it feels good. I just hate how there are women who find this offensive and men trying to picture me sleeping with them in this."

Rachel nods her head in agreement. "I know the feeling. A lot of guys when they saw me in my old outfit kept asking me out just for sex. Men are disgusting…except for people I know like you Mark and Isamu."

Hanako agrees with Rachel and playfully punches Mark on the shoulder. "Yep, you're one of the good ones and you got yourself a beautiful hot wife."

Rachel stares at Hanako confused. "The way you said that sounded well weird."

"Eh, I experimented when I was young big whoop." Hanako took a sip of her drink. "Anyways, I'm going to go keep Kari from eating the cake before the contest begins. Later fools!"

Mark looked rather unsettled, "There are times I regret hosting parties. This would be one of those times. I just do not understand this dimension or its people."

Rachel nods in agreement. "Ain't that the truth?"

**Chapter is over and I hope everyone likes how this went. Yep, despite the creepiness of the house Marrissa lives in, Barriss is not scared. Brave little girl huh? Like her mommy who is worried about her daughter spending too much time with the former evil sorceress. I want to thank General Herbison for his help on the chapter and I hope we get many reviews. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like the chapters then don't leave a flame review. Take care and see you all for Halloween.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, this is not the final chapter and yes I know it's not Halloween here. However, it is October 31st right now in the UK so I decided to upload it today because of it. The final is tomorrow for Halloween here, but for now you get this chapter, and the last one tomorrow. That way everyone wins, at least those who like this story, and have been following it.**

**I want to thank my friend General Herbison for his help as always and for agreeing to do this story with me. I enjoyed writing this story, especially when my characters interact with his characters. I also want to thank those who have been keeping up with the story and have left your reviews.**

**I appreciate it and now let us begin since I doubt anyone is reading this. I don't own anything of Star Wars or the DC universe just my own OC. I don't own General Herbison's OCs they belong to him.**

**Chapter III**

_Marrissa's mansion_

Ahsoka and Barriss are walking through the maze in order to get to the prize Marrissa promised them. Despite helping save her children years ago, Ahsoka still has trouble trusting Marrissa. She tries her best to trust her, but it's hard to do when she pulls this kind of stunts. She wanted to leave, but she knew it would break her daughter's heart.

Barriss loves Marrissa and enjoys spending time with her. She loved her mom, but whenever she is at work she would hang out with Marrissa. She's not afraid of her or her home, which worries her family.

"Come on Mommy, let's get to the exit and get our prize."

Ahsoka lets out a small sigh. "All right, just stay close."

Barriss nods her head as they continue walking through the maze. As they walk around they hear something nearby. They can hear low growls and hissing noises coming from all over the maze. Ahsoka keeps her right hand on her lightsaber, while the other is holding her daughter's hand.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Barriss sensing her mother being worried.

Ahsoka knows Barriss is sensing her emotions. So she tries to smile to reassure her. "Nothing, everything is okay. Let's just get through this maze."

Unbeknownst to the mother and daughter duo they are being watched by Marrissa who watches the whole thing with her girlfriend.

"It seems they are progressing nicely." Marrissa stroked Talon's lekkus, "I wonder how far they'll make it."

Talon sighed contently, "I'll wager they don't make it to the second boss. If I win you sleep in my room tonight."

"And if I win?" Marrissa whispered seductively.

"Then I will meet you in the dungeon after this party is over." Talon smirked.

Marrissa grinned, "Deal."

_Unknown Island_

Katalia finishes meditating and heads back downstairs towards the party when she comes across Hanako. "You feel better now?"

"A little." Katalia flexed her neck and the bones cracked, "Marrissa taught me several chants to control my temper."

Hanako approaches Katalia and offers her a small flask. "My grandfather made a special drink that adults can drink without any risks. It won't get someone drunk, it won't damage their body, and it won't give you a massive hangover."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Katalia declined, "My new exercise program demands only water and Bastetion milk to be drunk."

"Suit yourself." Hanako puts the flask away. "Anyways, I was hoping you would accept it as a peace offering since I get the feeling you still want to kill us. At least us Soul Reapers."

Katalia looked thoughtful, "No, not all of you. Just Hikari, Talsein, his Knights, his wife, and that's about it."

"Hikari did what she did to live. You're friend would have done the same thing and I will protect her no matter what." Hanako places her hand on Katalia's shoulder with a look of concern. "But I wouldn't advice trying to kill my father and his knights since it won't end well for anyone."

"Hanako, I know that you are trying to help but listen to me." Katalia's smile grew very cold and dark, almost exactly like her evil daughter, "Your father betrayed me and my beloved. In my species that alone entitles me to kill him."

Hanako's expression changes and her tone become serious. "He killed my mother and betrayed our home, but I learned to forgive him. Isamu and Hikari forgave him for what he did to them as well. Perhaps you should learn to forgive him too at least not go after him."

"Forgive him!" Katalia shouted and everyone turned to look at them, "That Soul Scum ruined everything! Him and his knights thinking they were superior to us! Well let me tell you something." her face twisted into a feral snarl, "Were he here I'd gladly murder him."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Katalia turned on the spot and strode away from the party and into the upper levels of the house.

Hanako lets out a disappointed sigh. "I hope you do find forgiveness Katalia. Otherwise it will lead to your death."

_Marrissa's Mansion_

Ahsoka runs down the maze carrying Barriss while being chased by some of Marrissa's 'Pets'. They ran into different kinds of dangers that the maze provided and barley made it through them. Ahsoka made a promise to herself to have a long talk with her husband about letting her daughter go through this maze last year.

"Mommy look," Barriss pointed to a bright light near the end of the maze.

Ahsoka runs towards the light as the creatures get closer and closer. They see the door closing down so holding on to her daughter tightly they make it through as the door closes. She sets her daughter down and lets out a small sigh of relief thinking they made it out. They see they are in some sort of courtyard and at the end of the yard there is a sign that says 'Exit'.

"We made it to the exit." Ahsoka lets out another sigh of relief and wipes away the sweat from her forehead. "I guess that wasn't so bad after all."

"But mommy we're not done yet."

Ahsoka stares at her daughter confused by what she meant. "What do you mean?"

There was a loud rumble and the ground broke open as a monstrous spider burst through. It was bigger than a large van and its eight hairy legs twitched as it stared at them.

"Yay! Mr. Spider is back!" The spider uses its web to grab Barriss and wrap her up.

Ahsoka went into mother fighting-mode as she takes out her lightsabers and charges at the spider. "Give me back my daughter you ugly son of a bitch!"

The spider turned and climbed up the walls out of reach with Barriss swinging from its thread. It paused and looked down at Ahsoka curiously.

Ahsoka uses the Force to throw her lightsabers at the spider. One causes it to dodge the attack, while the other cuts the tread dropping Barriss. Ahsoka catches her daughter and grabs her lightsabers. She takes her daughter near the exit and frees her.

"Let's do it again!"

"No!" Ahsoka gives her daughter her shoto lightsaber. "Stay here and if it goes near you use this."

Ahsoka charges at the spider to continue fighting it leaving Barriss alone. "Mommy is so brave. Thanks for bringing back Mr. Spider, Marrissa."

"_I'm glad you are having fun Barriss."_ Marrissa's voice spoke directly to the young girl, _"And you and your mother get to spend together like you wanted."_

Barriss nods her head. "All thanks to you. I wonder if now is a good time to tell her I'm learning some spells from you."

They hear a loud crash and see Ahsoka riding on the spider punching its eye while it slams into the ground, but Ahsoka refuses to let go or give up.

_"Maybe not the best time. I'll recall the spider before she ends up seriously damaging it."_

The spider managed to throw Ahsoka away before jumping back down into the hole it emerged from.

Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers and keeps her guard up. "Where did you go?"

"Mommy it's gone. You beat it!"

After being sure the spider is gone Ahsoka deactivates her lightsaber and grabs her daughter. "Time to get the heck out of here."

_Unknown Island_

Back at the party Isamu is outside smoking a cigarette when Markoneous approaches him. "Hey Mark. How's the party going inside?"

"Since when did you start smoking?" Mark asked politely.

"Last month," Isamu inhales the cigarette and lets out a puff of smoke which didn't smell bad, but good. "My sister came up with them. They calm down the body and ease the mind. They don't damage the body and don't cause cancer. Want to try it?"

"No thank you." Mark replied, "If I want to calm down I drink tea or read a book."

"Suit yourself." Isamu puts out the cigarette. "By the way, thanks for hosting the party here on your island. You are a great host."

"As a former Emperor I do my best for every occasion." he smiled, "Though maybe next time I should invite the rest of the family."

Isamu nods in agreement. "We should both bring our families together instead of just on Christmas. Heck, we should let Rachel and Marrissa make a special haunted house."

"I believe that would be going a bit far." Mark frowned, "Though I do think my daughter set one up for Ahsoka and Barriss tonight."

"Oh yeah, her house is pretty cool, especially on Halloween." Isamu chuckles when he remembered passing by the house once on Halloween. "A lot of people ran away screaming in terror after spending a few seconds in her house."

Mark smiled happily, "Ah she tries so hard. If it stops her trying to conquer the world I think it's in everyone's best interest."

"Yep, at least she isn't like my sister."

Mark's smile faded, "I don't know if I should tell you this but..." he looked around carefully, "Katalia has started using your sister as the target in her training program."

"Hikari can take care of herself and I know she'll be okay if Katalia tries anything." Isamu lets out a small sigh as he looks up into the moon. "I do hope your wife lets this go. It won't end well for anyone."

"Isamu, Katalia's species is about their partner and their bond. What Talsein and Hikari done to me has been cemented into her very being. She will never forgive, nor forget."

"You forgave Hikari didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say I forgave her rather I just got over it. But you've seen that Katalia held a grudge against Rachel for nearly twenty years for one misunderstanding."

"I wonder why she can't do the same for Hikari."

Markoneous looked up at the sky, "Because Hikari hit me, then she proceeded to kill my bodyguard. You can see why."

"She told me you had it coming, but be glad she didn't kick you hard enough. Trust me you don't want to know how hard she really kicks." Isamu shudders at the thought. "As far as your friend goes she was defending herself and fought to stay alive. Something I'm sure your friend would have done, even without playing fair. I know because Ahsoka told me how he cheated in his fights."

"Regardless, Katalia will never forgive Hikari for her actions. I suggest you accept that and stop trying to get her to forgive your sister." Markoneous turned to leave, "I shall speak to you later."

Isamu lets out a small sigh. "Well, it was worth trying."

_Marrissa's Mansion_

Ahsoka and Barriss make it outside the mansion after completing the maze. They look around and see Marrissa waiting for them.

"Hi Marrissa!" shouted Barriss as she waves at her friend.

"Did you have fun?" Marrissa smiled.

Barriss nods her head. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Wasn't it mommy?"

Ahsoka tries her best to smile in front of her daughter. "Yes, it was a lot of fun."

"Yay! Mommy had fun too!" Barriss then came up with an idea. "Marrissa, next year can we make the maze longer and scarier?"

Marrissa raised an eyebrow, "Alright then. By next year the maze will be far better." she winked at Ahsoka, "Think you could handle it?"

"Of course mommy can handle it. She is awesome, right?"

Ahsoka turns to Barriss who smiles at her mommy smiling at her. She is happy that her daughter looks up to her and she knew she couldn't disappoint her. Her daughter wants to come back next year and would want to bring her mom along.

"Yeah, we'll come back next year."

Barriss lets out a small cheer." Yay! We're coming back next year!"

_(Unknown Island)_

Katalia sat in the centre of her meditation chamber surrounded by a ring of candles with purple flames. She took a deep breath.

"Spirits of my ancestors I call for your guidance in the ways of revenge." her eyes opened, "I know you're there so you might as well show yourself."

Rachel appears from the shadows. "Hanako told me you two talked and you got mad."

"I did get mad." Katalia admitted, "But considering how I normally react I managed to control my temper quite well."

"That's good," Rachel approaches Katalia offering her some tea. "I wish though you wouldn't try hurting Hikari or seek revenge on her. She isn't like Talsein or Mark IV."

Rachel lets out a small sigh. "You're wrong. I do understand. I was betrayed by someone I thought was my friend, I got hurt by someone who I thought loved me, and I suffered when my father tormented me to be his portal or my friends would die."

"And did you get over it? Did you have friends that stood by you?" Katalia's ears twitched angrily, "Rachel, every moment of my life is suffering. I am in constant pain because of Hikari and Talsein."

"Because you haven't learned to let go!" shouted Rachel surprising Katalia a little. "You're hatred and anger towards them is what's causing you to suffer. You blame them and that's fine, but don't blame them for your suffering. It's you who is hurting yourself."

Rachel calms down and speaks calmly. "I know because I went through the same thing. I hated Talsein, I hated the Son, my father, and I hated you Katalia. I hated you all so much that I wanted to go out and kill you. But I learned to let go because of Isamu who was like you years ago."

Katalia smiled sadly, "Rachel my race is more complicated than simple feelings. Once my species bonds with someone that bond is indestructible. It is both a blessing and a curse, we experience so much happiness together but at the same time we feel the others pain."

The candles started to glow brighter as she closed her eyes, "When Hikari hit Mark a debt was created. A blood feud. My body, spirit, and mind, cannot recover until the debt is paid. Mark is my mate and I must avenge his suffering. That goes the same for Talsein."

Rachel understands why Katalia wants to hurt Hikari and Talsein. She walks up to her and gives her a soft hug. "I'm sorry for what you have gone through and I wish there was something I can do to help you."

Katalia embraced Rachel, "Thanks for the support. Best we can hope is that I can control my savage side. Otherwise I will literally try and tear her apart."

They then hear Hikari shouting for Rachel. "Yo Rach, we're going to be starting the contest soon! If you and Kat are done talking then get your asses up here!"

In that instant Rachel knew that the self-control was gone.

"Die!" Katalia threw Rachel aside as she sprinted from the room.

Hikari is upstairs eating some nachos when she sees Katalia appearing in the room. "Hey Kat, where's Rachel?"

"Your time has come." Katalia's eyes gleamed red as foam dripped from her mouth, "Now the debt will be paid." she seized a nearby desk and threw it at Hikari.

Hikari dodges it and uses flash step to appear in the other side of the room. "Yo, what is up with you? You on something?"

Rachel makes it up the stairs and yells out at Hikari. "Run Hikari! Katalia is trying to kill you!"

"Say what now?" asked Hikari as Katalia charges at her.

_(Downstairs)_

"Did anyone else hear that?" Mark looked up at the roof, "Sounded like something expensive being thrown at a Soul Reaper." he frowned before going pale, "Oh crap, Katalia!"

The roof broke open as Hikari smashed through it. She rolled hastily out of the way as Katalia landed heavily where she had just been.

"Die you Soul Scum!" Katalia roared.

Before she can charge at Hikari, Rachel appears using her powers to grab Katalia and hold her down. Hikari decides to help out using a Kido spell to summon energy chains to wrap around Katalia's arms, legs, tail, and body.

Rachel approaches Katalia carefully without breaking focus on her spell. "Katalia, calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"Yeah," said Hikari who also keeps her focus on keeping the cat lady from escaping. "Why are you freaking out all of a sudden?"

"Excuse me?" Mark called indignantly, "Release her at once or I will take measures."

Katalia strained against the two spells holding her down, "You owe me blood Hikari. Now I will take it! Guards!" she yelled, "Attack Hikari!"

Four large saber wielding robots marched into the room and closed on Hikari.

Hikari uses her flash step to take them down with ease. "That was fun."

"Stop destroying my security!" yelled Mark as he glared at Hikari, "Those robots are my propery thank you very much. They are not insured against Soul Reapers."

IG-101 strode into the room with two more robots, _"Hostile action detected. Target Soul Reaper Hikari and Rachel Ishida. All units converge. Red alert."_

A siren started blaring and large energy fields started appearing around the building as IG-101 grabbed Markoneous and carried him away while the other robots fired lasers at Rachel.

Rachel deflects them while Hikari uses her speed to take the robots down. "We're defending ourselves! She attacked us first!"

Rachel uses a spell that shuts off the alarm and deactivates the test of the robots. "That was annoying."

Hikari nods in agreement until she notices something was wrong. "Wait, where did Katalia go?"

"Over here."

Rachel and Hikari turned to see Katalia wearing a suit of head to toe green armor. Two long purple blades extended from the wrists.

"Plazarium blades." Katalia hissed, "Immune to any supernatural abilities. This suit was a birthday gift from General Maraxus. Now I can put it to good use."

"That's not good." Rachel uses her powers to levitate remains of the robots then throws them at Katalia.

Katalia easily swipes them away into pieces. Hikari looks surprise when she saw this. "Whoa, that is impressive."

"Of course it's impressive." Katalia sneered, "Did you think that when I got that human to build me a weapon to kill you he'd skip out any details?"

A pulsing beam of purple energy blasted from her helmet visor and blood sprayed from Hikari's leg as it sliced a hole in the flesh.

Hikari lets out a loud scream and falls to the floor. Rachel creates a powerful shield to keep Katalia out, while healing Hikari's wounds. Katalia attacks the shield, but it manages to hold out. The more she attacks it though the more it begins to weaken and crack.

"Katalia, stop this now!" pleaded Rachel.

"Stand aside Rachel." Katalia advanced on them, "She must pay for this. You will not be harmed... unless you side with her."

Katalia stabbed the shield with one of the Plazarium blades. The shield shattered into pieces as Katalia raised the other blade into the air, "Say goodbye."

"Cease and desist!" Mark charged into the room, "Katalia I order you not to-" he was cut off as IG-101 pulled him out of the room again.

"That was random." Katalia shrugged and turned back to her victim, "As I was saying." she lifted her blade, "Die!"

Just as the blade was about to stab the women, Isamu appears blocking the attack with his sword. "That's enough Katalia. I won't let you kill my wife and sister."

"Take your wife then." Katalia's eyes darted to him, "But your sister is mine." she held up the other blade and pointed it at him, "But if you stand between me and her then you will pay as well."

Isamu didn't back down. "I can't let you do that. Please, as my friend don't do this."

"Then as your friend I am sorry." Katalia shook her head.

She drew back a few steps and lifted both blades for combat, "In the name of my ancestors I summon the spirit of the Iron Claw tribe."

There was a loud howling sound mixed with screams. Thousands of white glowing spirits appeared in a vortex around Katalia and swarmed into her body. Her face twisted into a nasty snarl as her eyes turned utterly black.

"The debt shall be paid." hundreds of voices spoke at once, "The woman must suffer."

Isamu's face begins tapping into his Hollow powers as a white mask appears on his face. "Katalia, please don't make me do this. Don't let your thirst for revenge make you do something you'll regret."

"You are too late Isamu." the voices sniggered, "Katalia is one of us now. One of us souls thirsty for revenge. We will feast on her hatred and we will grow stronger. You cannot stop us now unless you destroy this body."

A purple shield appeared around Katalia, "But your abilities cannot harm this body. Now you have one last chance. Step aside or die."

Isamu turns towards Rachel and nods his head at her. She knows what he is planning to do so she uses her powers to teleport herself and Hikari out of the island along with the guests. Isamu then turns towards Katalia and lifts his sword at her.

"I will not let you hurt my sister. If you want her then you'll have to go through me, but just know I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, even if it costs me my life."

Katalia lifted a hand, "Then die." Hundreds of tiny purple darts fired from the hand and flew directly at Isamu.

**Is Isamu going to die? Is this really how I plan to end this Halloween story? Will our hero find a way to save himself and stop Katalia? And will Ahsoka actually go back next year to Marrissa's evil home? Well, find out tomorrow to see what happens next time.**

**For those who didn't read the first part of this chapter yes this is not the ending there is another chapter which is the last one. I hope you like this first part as much as you'll like the second part. Please leave reviews and let us know what you guys thought. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go and take care everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay now this is the last chapter of this Halloween story. I hope everyone liked the last one and will like how this ends. For the first time ever we'll see Isamu Ishida go up against Katalia. Both had a small fight in a crossover story General Herbison and I wrote, but it wasn't long. **

**Now we plan to make this one long and we hope everyone likes it. I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the DC universe. I don't also own any of General Herbison's characters just my own OCs. Time to start the chapter and Happy Halloween everyone. **

**Chapter IV**

_Little Creek _

Ahsoka came home carrying Barriss towards her room. Ichiro had already put the kids to sleep and was now waiting for his wife to join him in bed. She changes her daughter into her pajamas and then tucks her into bed. She is glad she took her time off so she can spend Halloween with her children.

Ahsoka making sure her daughter is tucked in kisses her on the forehead and strokes her forehead. "Goodnight Barriss, I love you."

As Ahsoka heads towards the door she hears her daughter yawning and saying something. "I love you too mommy."

This made Ahsoka very happy. She hopes to spend some more time with her daughter for next year's Halloween. "I just hope Marrissa won't add anything too scary."

Before Ahsoka makes it to her bedroom she begins sensing a disturbance in the Force. She isn't sure where it's coming from, but whatever it is it's full of rage. "I better contact Isamu and Rachel to check this out."

_Unknown Island _

Isamu flies out of the building dodging the attack from Katalia. He uses a Kido spell to try neutralizing Katalia's power, but it just bounces off her. "Damn, those voices are right. My Kido can't get through."

"We are strong. And this body is powerful." the voices cheered.

Isamu groans out loud. "That's sort of unfair. How am I going to knock you out then?"

"Like this!" Katalia turns around and Rachel slams her to the ground with a giant boulder. "Sorry Katalia, but that was for your own good."

"Rachel, what are you doing back here and where's Hikari?"

Rachel flies towards Isamu and hugs him. "Sorry, I had to come back. You need some help to stop her and I left your sister with Hanako. She'll be safe in the Soul Society."

They see the boulder being lifted and hear a loud growl. "Something tells me we're all safe hiding out there."

"Nice try Rachel." Katalia tossed the boulder aside. It flew through the air and landed in the swimming pool, "But you'll need to do far better than that to stop us."

Flames ignited from her boots and lifted her up into the air, "Yeah, I can fly too."

Rachel's eyes begin to glow as she creates another shield. Katalia breaks through, but Isamu uses a Kido blast to send her towards the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Rachel summons more boulders, but then makes them into pillars which she has lying around Katalia.

Isamu uses a Kido spell to create chains that connect from the pillar and wrap around Katalia. Rachel then sends an energy blast at Katalia hoping it's enough to knock her out.

"Think we got her?"

Isamu shrugs his shoulders. "Not sure, but I hope Mark isn't mad that part of his place got damaged."

A loud yell filled the air, "MY HOUSE!"

"Sorry Mark!" shouted Isamu. "We'll fix it up!"

Mark emerged from the building with a large security force, "What have you done to Katalia!" he shouted up at them, "Where is she?"

For an answer the rocks and chains shattered as Katalia broke free with a roar.

"Never mind." Mark swiftly moved behind his robots.

"Sheesh, she's like that hockey mask guy from that horror movie. She doesn't stop coming." Rachel turns to her husband and narrows her eyes at him. "What?"

"This isn't a movie Isamu and I would rather take on that guy than her."

Isamu nods in agreement. "Agreed."

Katalia lifted into the air and conjured a massive orb of energy, "Take this!" she threw the orb into the air.

The orb exploded and millions of purple lasers surged from the explosion and raced directly at Rachel and Isamu.

Rachel grabs Isamu and they teleported away from the attack, but the lasers manage to pierce through her arms and her legs. When they reappeared she fell to the ground writhing in pain. Isamu checks on his wife and sees she can't fight on. He looks over and sees Katalia looking for them.

"Rachel, stay here and don't move. I'm going to hold her off." Isamu knows his wife has a healing factor, but it will take time for her to recover.

"Isamu, don't fight her. Let's just get out of here and wait for her to calm down."

Isamu knew that wasn't going to work. "I can't risk it, especially if she decides to hurt our friends to lure her out." He moves down and kisses his wife on the lips. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Isamu uses his Flash step to appear near where Katalia is and gets ready to continue this fight. "You hurt my wife. That was a big mistake."

"I am sorry for that." the voices replied, "But she stood in my way. Now unless Hikari returns to pay for her crimes I will deal with you next."

Mark by this point had assembled a small army of his forces and an air force of his drones had lifted into the sky with their leader standing on a floating platform, "Katalia I mean it, cease this at once. Isamu if you harm her I will kill you." he promised.

"I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm trying to stop her from hurting anyone." Isamu turns to Katalia and tries again to get her to stop. "Listen to Mark. Stop this right now before someone gets killed."

Katalia laughed cruelly, "Over my dead body maybe. Otherwise you die." she raised a hand and fired millions of purple darts at Isamu.

_Canada _

Up north in the wilderness lies a large cabin home where Rowan Roth Ishida is living with her husband, Markala. She moved out from her home and has moved in with her husband away from the cities. They wanted to live a nice, quiet, and peaceful life without being bothered by anyone.

Rowan came out to the balcony where she looked out at the night's sky. She can sense something is wrong and knows it involves her family. She wishes she could do something to help, but she knows there is nothing she can do except hope it ends without anyone being killed.

She hears someone approaching her and turns around to see it's her husband. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I sensed a powerful disturbance. My ancestors have risen from their sleep." his eyes narrowed, "One of my family is trying to murder someone. Either Marrissa has gone savage again... or my mother's blood debt is being paid."

Rowan lets out a small sigh. "Is there anything we can do to stop them?"

"No." he said firmly, "If we try to interfere it will disrupt the balance. She has to have her revenge and nothing is going to stop her."

Rowan looks on concerned. "And if someone gets killed? Like my family?"

Markala pulled her into a hug, "Then I am sorry my dear. But there is nothing we can do."

Rowan begins to cry, while Markala holds her close.

_Unknown Island_

Isamu continues his fight with Katalia trying to stop her. He dodges the attacks as best he can and gets grazed by the lasers. Despite getting hurt he is still holding his own and tries to find a way to stop her, but most of the ideas he came up with all result in death, and he wasn't going to kill her.

"Damn, there's got to be a way to stop her without her getting killed."

"Finally figured it out Isamu?" the voices taunted, "With this body our revenge is assured. Don't worry, once your sister is dead Talsein will soon follow."

Isamu smirks at Katalia. "I'm not worried about Talsein since he can take care of himself and trust me I can take you down in so many different ways." He turns towards Mark who is with his robots. "But I gave that man my word I wouldn't harm you. So I'll just have to find another way to stop you."

"You cannot stop us!" the voice screamed, "We are strong and your race shall pay for its crimes against us!"

Mark was carefully making a call to General Maraxus, "That suit you sent Katalia, is there an off switch?"

_"Hang on, let me check my blueprints... ah yes there is one way to switch it off. The person wearing it must shut it down. Apart from that, not really."_

"Okay," Mark frowned, "Thanks anyway General." he hung up, "Always should have an off switch."

Katalia flew at Isamu and slashed at him with her blades.

Isamu vanishes and appears from behind grabbing her tails then he begins to swing her around and around thirty times before releasing her. She flies across the sky, but manages to stop. She lets out another loud roar and attacks him again this time sending him towards the ground.

Isamu gets up, while coughing up blood. He looks over and sees Katalia preparing to end this fight. She summons a number of darts that Isamu couldn't count since he was still writhing in pain. As the darts flew through the air a body flung itself in front of Isamu. The darts pounded into the body and it collapsed to the floor.

Screams filled the air as Katalia rushed to the body, "Mark!"

He coughed as blood flowed from his body, "Trying to save a Soul Reaper... I must be losing my mind."

Isamu rush towards Mark where he checks on his injuries. "Rachel, you okay now?"

Rachel appears and has healed from her injuries. "Barely."

"Mind helping Mark out?"

Rachel nods and begins healing Markoneous. "Hold still, this is going to take a while."

"Get away from him!" Katalia landed beside them and waved her blades furiously, "Get back or I'll kill you!"

"Katalia calm down!" shouted Rachel while still healing Mark. "If you don't let me heal his wounds now he'll die. Do you want that to happen?"

"If he dies at your hands we will add you to our debt." Katalia swore as she stepped back.

Mark groaned, "Oh come on my dear. Enough of this. Your debt is settled."

"How do you figure that?" Katalia removed her helmet.

"You injured Rachel and Isamu while Hikari fled as a coward. The blood has been paid and your enemy humiliated. Be satisfied."

In Isamu's mind he knew Hikari didn't flee like a coward, but wasn't going to correct Mark after all they went through. "Thanks Mark for your help. Still, why did you save me? I'm thankful that you did and I owe you one, but I'm just curious on why you did it."

"Two reasons." he closed his eyes, "One, because you are the only Soul Reaper I respect. Secondly because if Katalia killed you then the war would start again, only this time the entire planet would be destroyed under the Forever Empire's wrath."

"The only wrath your empire would suffer would be mine if Isamu died." Rachel finishes healing Mark and helps him up. "Thanks though for saving my husband Mark. I appreciate it."

"No trouble at all." Mark winced, "Though next time I'll wear armor."

Hikari appears in her Soul Reaper form. "All right Katalia, let's end this once and for…I missed it didn't I?"

Isamu nods his head. "Yep, sorry sis."

Hikari puts her sword away and lets out a sad sigh. "I always miss these big epic fights."

"You," Katalia growled, "Get out of my house right now."

"Fine, I'm going to another party where I the hosts don't try to kill their guests."

Rachel sighs in annoyance. "Let me just get my purse Hikari and then we'll go."

"Fine, I was going back anyways to get my prize anyways."

Hikari and Rachel took off while Isamu speaks with Katalia. "Soooo, you're not going to kill my sister, but you're still going to hate her?"

Katalia wrapped an arm around Mark, "Of course. Just because I don't plan to murder your sister doesn't mean I have to like her."

Isamu rolls his eyes. "Well, it's a start at least. Mark, sorry for the mess."

Rachel returns and wraps her arm around Isamu's arm. "In all fairness your wife caused most of the damage than we did."

"Don't worry." Mark waved a hand carelessly, "The maintenance mechs will have this place cleaned up by the morning. But I do think we should call it a night." he smiled at Katalia, "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure you'll get to kill Talsein one day."

Katalia grinned, "I look forward to it."

Isamu turns to Rachel who rolls her eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that, see ya."

"Happy Halloween you two." Rachel leads Isamu away from Mark and Katalia as they head over where Hikari is at. "I am not coming back next year to their party."

"I figured you wouldn't." They catch up to Hikari who is holding her trophy for 'Best Halloween Costume'. "You're still taking it despite the trophy being damaged."

Hikari shrugs her shoulder. "Eh, I don't care. Oh by the way your kids called. They were wondering what all that fighting going on earlier was."

Isamu lets out a small sigh before responding. "Just tell them it was nothing and we'll see them tomorrow."

"Okay and thanks again for saving my butt." Hikari hugs both her brother and Rachel.

Rachel breaks the hug and smiles at Hikari. "Just stay away from those two for a year or two until we're sure Katalia won't come after you."

Hikari nods in agreement. "Deal, happy Halloween guys!"

She takes off leaving Isamu alone with his wife. "You know Rach, Numa won't be back for a a few more hours. Do you wanna have some fun while in our costumes?"

Rachel smiles and kisses her husband on the lips. "Sounds like fun."

As the guests departed Mark fixed his tie, "Ah, well that was quite an interesting party. Now, I have work to do my dear so I shall see you in the morning."

Katalia shook her long hair back, "I'm an Amazon for tonight, which means..." her eyes gleamed dangerously.

Mark's mouth dropped as she nodded slowly, "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Katalia licked her lips, "Come to Katalia!"

"Catch me first." he grinned and jumped out the window and started running across the beach.

Katalia dived after him, "With pleasure." she purred.

**Story is over and I hope everyone like how it ended. Looks like Katalia has finally calmed down and won't go after Hikari anymore, but still will go after Talsein. Will she succeed? Who knows? I hope everyone likes how this story ends and I want to thank my friend General Herbison for his help. **

**I don't know if I'll do another Halloween crossover, but we'll see in the future. I hope we get reviews for this story. No flame reviews please. If you didn't like how this chapter went then don't leave a nasty review. Take care everyone, be safe, and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
